


spark notes

by Zaraiel



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Awkward Flirting, Bad Puns, Bang Chan is a Sweetheart, Fluff, M/M, Minho is a Little Shit, Seo Changbin is a sweetheart, felix and chan best bros
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-16
Updated: 2020-09-16
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:02:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,709
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26501089
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zaraiel/pseuds/Zaraiel
Summary: To say Chan was bored of his mind would be an understatement. Bored, tired, and hungry [...]He noticed Seo shuffling in his seat and suddenly a note was next to his laptop. He glanced at the guy, who was impassible, staring at the professor like he was paying the uttermost attention. Chan, curious, unfolded the note and read “Why did the sad ghost use the elevator? To lift his spirits”.God strike me down already.
Relationships: Bang Chan/Seo Changbin, Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Comments: 24
Kudos: 154





	spark notes

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo hello everybody, here you go a punny and fluffy fic i've been procrastinating about 2 months but it's like the longest i've written since my final degree project so i hope y'all like it and forgive my mistakes!!

To say Chan was bored of his mind would be an understatement. Bored, tired, and hungry. Whose idea had been to put a class from noon to 2PM? Probably the college board. And whose idea had been to actually TAKE that class from noon to 2PM? Well, Chan’s, actually. And another 125 students, more or less. Why did Chan take the class? Oh well, the problem was that the subject was _compulsory_ so it’s not that he had any other choice. They were separated in 2 groups and he was stuck in the one with the worst hours. Perks of the class? Completely theoretical, 0 participation. History of Composition. And most of the materials were uploaded to the Virtual Campus. They took attendance, though, and that’s why the class was almost always full. Attendance was a 10% of the final mark so one extra point was always welcomed. Hence that’s why Chan could allow himself to block out the sound of his professor talking (basically reading the slides) and opened buzzfeed to find any interesting quiz to keep himself awake. His seatmate that day was the short guy with a raspy voice that also shared his Practical Music Production class, Seo…something. He remembered he had a cute and bright laugh, and he blinked way too fast when he was embarrassed. He chastised himself for not remembering his full name. He had cut his hair, cool undercut. Not that Chan cared (he definitely did). He glanced at him to see if he was gonna get judged for opening buzzfeed but apparently Seo didn’t care and was just scribbling in his notebook. He took a couple of quizzes “ _What does your crush think of you?_ ” (“Not that I care, I don’t have a crush”. But for some unknown reason he was nervously side-eyeing Seo while he took the quiz. By the way, the result was “ **They think you're nice, but they don't know you that well.”**. “ _How cold hearted are you?” **“**_ **You’re not a cold hearted person”**. “ _What flower matches your personality?”_ “ **Roses, passionate, caring blah blahblah”** Chan scoffed at that and sent the links to his friends groupchat, to entertain them if they happened to be bored like him. “10 minutes to go, come on, I can do it”. On his right, Seo seemed to have given up and was typing something on his phone. With another glance he found out he hadn’t been taking notes, just doodling all over the page. Chan returned the attention to the screen and also to the professor and tried to copy the slides just to do something, since they were going to be uploaded at the end of the day anyways. He noticed Seo shuffling in his seat and suddenly a note was next to his laptop. He glanced at the guy, who was impassible, staring at the professor like he was paying the uttermost attention. Chan, curious, unfolded the note and read “Why did the sad ghost use the elevator? To lift his spirits”. He didn’t know if it was because of the setting or because he was completely bored that he found it so funny that he had to cover his mouth to stiff a chuckle. On his right, Seo was trying to conceal a satisfied smirk. Not even trying to make eye contact, he slid another note to Chan. This one read “Don’t judge me, I’m bored. And probably you too since you’re in buzzfeed”. “Touché”, Chan whispered, making Seo crack a smile.

“And that’s it for today, the class is dismissed”, the professor announced, and everybody shuffled to get the fuck out of the class. Chan packed up his laptop carefully (it was very important to him, as to any college student) and when he looked up Seo was looking at him with an extended hand.

“Seo Changbin, nice to meet you”

“Bang Chan, or Chris, likewise” Chan shook his hand, making a mental note not to forget Changbin’s name again.

“They’re waiting for me to have lunch so gotta blast but see you around! Next time share the quizzes, I was bored too!” Changbin smiled at him and left almost running.

Chan finished packing up and exited the classroom, humming a happy tune to himself. He paced to a small restaurant-slash-cantina where he knew Felix was gonna be waiting for him.

“Oiii, how was the class, bro? You’re five minutes earlier than last week” Felix asked, motioning for him to sit down.

“Sup, he dismissed us a little earlier, don’t know why, wasn’t paying much attention” Chan sat down and stared at his friend’s new hair, pastel blue, in stark contrast with his own, black as a raven.

“That boring? Damn” Felix laughed, used to Chan’s disliking for the subject. The waiter placed the food in front of them and left, so they started eating.

“Thanks for ordering, I was starving. I don’t know if my seatmate could hear my stomach, but it sounded like a Viking airhorn” Chan laughed, stuffing his mouth with chicken.

“Well I’m sure they had the same problem so they wouldn’t judge you. At least not for that, for opening buzzfeed maybe” Felix teased him (as if he hadn’t done the quizzes once Chan sent them, still in class).

“Nope, he actually told me to send them to him next time” Chan chuckled, thinking about Changbin’s notes neatly folded in his pencil case. “The thing is I don’t have his number; I should ask him next time”.

“Who’s he? Do I know him?” Felix asked, curious, not missing the soft smile that adorned Chan’s features.

“I don’t think so because he’s from my faculty, for what I know. But his name is Seo Changbin, a little shorter than me, raspy voice, cool undercut and looks intimidating” Chan explained. “I had forgotten his name, but he is also in my production class, tomorrow morning.”

“Sounds like a cool guy” Felix stated, and Chan nodded in agreement. “Anyways, I’m going to Literature in the Romanticism to match my existential anguish. Ah, shit. I left my laundry in the machine, could you please hang it for me?” Felix put his best puppy eyes.

“Sure, don’t worry. You don’t need the puppy eyes, I’m not Seungminnie” Both chuckled at that. “I’ll be going to see if I can rest for a while, see you later, Lixie!”

“See ya, won’t wake you up if I find you sleeping, _for once in your life…_ ”

When Chan got home, he hung Felix’s laundry and before taking a nap, he took Changbin’s notes and put them in his corkboard.

The next day, he got up for class with some time to spare, had breakfast with a grumpy and sleepy Felix and before exiting the door he remembered to grab a package of sticky notes and put it in his backpack.

When he arrived to the Composition class it was half full already, so he sat on an empty table, Changbin entering the class a few beats later, with a cup of coffee in his hand. Chan unconsciously smiled at him, and Changbin reciprocated the smile, approaching him.

“Morning, may I sit here?” he asked, lopsided grin in his face.

“Sure, g’day mate”

Changbin sat next to him and unpacked his laptop, a notebook and a couple of pens. Chan had already his laptop with an empty word document open and the sticky notes in his pocket.

“No buzzfeed today, huh?” Changbin teased.

“No yet, at least” Chan admitted, embarrassed. “I’m saving it for Theoretical l m a o”.

“Wait, are you taking theoretical? The one from third year? Are you crazy?” Changbin asked in shock, as it was one of the densest subjects.

“I might be, and yes, I took it. Apparently, I like suffering or something” Chan sighed. “It had looked like a good idea when I was signing up”

“And you regret it every Tuesday afternoon, right?” Changbin pitied him.

“Tuesday and Thursday, four hours a week” Changbin looked at his defeated face and awkwardly patted his shoulder.

“Good luck, bro, you’re gonna need it.” He sipped his coffee, and opened a new word document, still waiting for the professor to arrive. Chan noticed the coffee smelt like cinnamon, and the cup was from the faculty’s cafeteria. He shuddered inside, he couldn’t handle the taste of coffee, that’s why he always favored energy drinks such as _Monster_ or _Red Bull_ , “more than wings they give me palpitations but what’s life without some risks”

The professor arrived, apologizing for the delay since she was printing some handouts. The class went smoothly, as the contents were interesting and the professor’s way of explaining was really engaging. She made a pause in the middle of the two hours so people could rest for a couple of minutes (and also so she could call her daughter, who was at home with fever). While Changbin went to throw his paper cup into the recycling bin, Chan stuck a note on his laptop.

Amused, Changbin picked it up and read “What does a condiment wizard perform?” “Saucery”. He snorted, looked at Chan straight in the eyes and dramatically rolled his eyes so he could see his exasperation.

“But you laughed”

“I snorted, it’s not the same”

“It is”

“Shut up” he smiled, no bite in his words.

When the class was dismissed, after Chan had packed up everything (he was in a rush, had to go back to have lunch at his flat), bid Changbin goodbye and stuck a note on his backpack before almost sprinting away. Changbin blinked very fast like he didn’t know what had just happened. He picked up the note and read “if you wanted to share buzzfeed quizzes you should have given me your number, but just in case here’s mine” and the digits neatly noted under his scribbles. Changbin’s heart skipped a beat and put the number on his contacts before pocketing the note carefully into his shirt.

SpearBin

13:05

Yoh! That’s Changbin!

Will be waiting for your quizzes while you’re in class

ChrisBang97

13:35

Hey Changbin!

Sorry I left quick, I was in a hell of a rush

I’ll see what I can do to entertain you 😊

SpearBin  
14:05

No worries, man, I did the same the other day

Will be waiting 😉

Guilty as charged, Chan spent half of the time in his Theoretical Styles of Musical Performance, class as boring as its name, sending Changbin buzzfeed quizzes and comparing the results. “it’s just a one-time thing, and it’s not that I didn’t pay any attention, I almost followed the whole lecture”. Truth to be told, he could see from his seat that almost the 60% of the class was not on a word document nor the campus website but who was he to judge.

He didn’t see Changbin on Wednesday, and since he only had one class that day, he started working again on a couple of songs he had left aside due to an inspirational slump. Changbin apparently had classes that day because from time to time he texted him stuff like “what do you call a knight who is afraid to fight? Sir Render” (to which Chan snorted so hard it hurt his nostrils) or “my mind right now is the _LET ME INNN_ meme but reversed” so Chan, as a good friend, quickly edited the meme and sent it back to Changbin. “I almost laughed in class, you’re gonna get me in trouble”, to which Chan answered with a wink.

Changbin took revenge the next day and spammed Chan with funny memes when he knew the other was in Theoretical. When he got out of class, he sent him a voice note saying something along the lines of “I’ll get back at you for that, you better sleep with one eye open”. He talked about Changbin with Felix that night. “Why did I think he was intimidating? He is such a _dork_ ” “You mean… like you?” “Shut up or I’ll kick you out” “I’ll just go to Minho’s flat, jokes on you” And Chan hit him with a pillow.

After being texting on and off during the weekend (Changbin told him he was hosting the scheduled videogame afternoon on Saturday for his friends and Chan was at the gym. Changbin called him a jock and Chan said ‘bro I’ve seen your arms, you hit the gym more than me’ and Changbin just winked), the prospective of seeing Changbin again in class made him feel all giddy inside. Google and Felix said that was a symptom of a crush, and despite knowing it was true, he dismissed them while styling his hair.

That day Changbin beat him to the class. He was already there, looking at Chan with his lopsided grin (“why is he so attractive for?”), pointing at the empty seat next to him with a questioning nod. Chan didn’t have to be asked twice and plopped down next to him, smiling. Before he could say anything, Changbin stuck a post-it note on the top of his nose. “What do you call a fish with no eyes? A fsh”. Chan giggled and saved the note in the back of his notebook, still smiling.

“Good morning to you too. I can’t believe I found you intimidating when you’re such a dork”

“Says the one that giggles at every dumb pun I write” Changbin retorted, looking at him in the eyes. “By the way, your smile is really pretty, I’d like to see it more often”

“You are really pretty, and I’d also like to see you more often but well, life is unfair” Chan blurted out the words without thinking and tried to save what he could.

“Luckily for you, we’re stuck together for two hours so you can stare as much as you like” Changbin winked at him, not really taking him seriously but “ _that’s a tiny ego boost_ , _not gonna lie_ ”

“I’d say you’re way more interesting than the lesson but that’s not difficult so it’s not really a compliment” Chan sneakily slid a note on Changbin’s table, waiting for him to notice.

“I don’t really think I’m an interesting person but maybe after these two hours I’ll reconsider it” he lowered his voice to a whisper since the professor was starting. When he took out his laptop, he saw Chan’s note, that read: “If you were a vegetable, you’d be a cutecumber” and he tried his best not to snort. A while later he stuck a note on Chan’s thigh, under the table, because the professor was looking in their general direction.

Chan, unconsciously smiling, took it from his leg and placed it on his touchpad so he could read it unsuspiciously. “If you were a flower, you’d be a DAMNdelion”.

Bang Chan

13:00

That one was sooooo lame

Changbin

13:01

But 1. you liked it and 2: yours was lame too

Bang Chan

13.02

Touché

Changbin

13:02

😉

Changbin

13:45

LET ME OUT, LET ME OUTTTTTTT

Bang Chan

13:45

I swear to god if he doesn’t let us go in 5 minutes, I’m rioting

Changbin

13:46

I riot with you

“Thanks god, that one had to be the densest lecture I’ve ever attended to and that’s saying a lot” Changbin complained, packing up his stuff. “Can’t wait to go home and cook something, I’m starving.”

“Me too, luckily my roommate cooked yesterday and there are a lot of leftovers for both of us” Chan’s stomach was grumbling with the idea of going home and eating Felix’s cooking. _Honestly, I try to make the same recipes and they taste like cardboard, what’s his secret?_

“Ugh that sounds awesome, I’m jealous” Changbin pouted while walking down the corridor with Chan. “I live alone so yes I do the cooking, yes I do the cleaning”

“Wow, mister Independent right here!” Chan joked “Living alone must be nice, but I’d miss having some company on the rough days tho”

“I miss it too, that’s why my friends usually come over, especially on weekends, and we spend time together. They are afraid I end up dying trying to reach the toaster on the high shelf or something” Changbin joked, making Chan snort and call him tiny, to which he retaliated with a friendly punch on his shoulder.

“I’m going that way, I live quite far, gonna take the bus” Changbin stated, getting his wallet out of his pocket. “Guess I’ll see you tomorrow in production, text me if you’re bored!”

“Will do! Don’t starve!”

17:48

Changbin

Did you see? Production got cancelled this week. I hope the professor’s daughter gets better soon ☹

17:50

Bang Chan

I saw ☹ she says it’s just a flu, so I hope she recovers soon. It’s completely understandable that she wants to take care of her

17:52

Changbin

Yeh

I’m sad tho, I don’t get to bug you with my notes

17:53

Bang Chan

Shame, I don’t get to pin them in my corkboard this week then

17:54

Changbin

Wait?? You do that??? (I have yours pasted in a notebook so not gonna judge) but you’re so cute???

17:56

Bang Chan

You say I’m cute when I literally do basically the same that you do??? So that makes you cute too???

18:00

Changbin

Okay??? Why so many question marks???

18:01

Bang Chan

Because??? Life is a mystery??? And you started it, btw

18:02

Changbin

Fuck, you’re right

Well, I’ll try to go to the library then tomorrow to see if I can work on an assignment I have for… l m a o Thursday I’m dead

18:05

Bang Chan

Oh shittttt, better get to it! Good luck and if you need help hit me up!

18:10

Changbin

And if I need to die?

18:15

Bang Chan

You wish. You won’t get away from my puns that easily

18:20

Changbin

Wow he’s a keeper 😉

22:22

Bang Chan

Remember to sleep and good luck, mate~

03:51

Changbin

… … I’m going to sleep now, I have some stuff, but I need to go to the library ugh kill me ☹ (fuck, it got late, you’re gonna be disappointed tomorrow oops)

09:31

Bang Chan

!!!!! Not gonna judge you because I tend to be sleep deprived but bro, you must be dead

09:50

Changbin

Yes ☹

Chan read the message and snickered. He put on his jacket and rode his old bicycle from when he was in high school and had to go home late in the afternoon, far from the school. He actually had to go to the faculty’s library to fetch a book to complete a quiz for Theoretical, and his fingers were happily tapping against the handles with the prospect of seeing Changbin there.

He stopped by the cafeteria to buy a cinnamon coffee and the smell only made him crinkle his nose in disgust. Coffee in one hand, jacket secured in the other, he managed to open the library’s door and spot Changbin sitting on an empty table, looking like a zombie.

“Somebody should go home and sleep, huh?” Chan nudged him slightly, startling him.

“Oh shit, I almost fell asleep” Changbin yawned, looking like a mess, black t-shirt wrinkled, hair a messy mop of blackish curls and round glasses framing his eyes.

“No shit, sherlock. I just came to grab a book for a quiz so I thought to check on you” Chan grabbed the book from a nearby shelf (he had consulted the location before leaving home like a responsible student) and sat next to Changbin. “You already have 9 pages, what’s the minimum?”

“The minimum is 10 but I have like, half of it? I wanted to expand a couple of points, but I can’t seem to concentrate, and I have class before the cancelled one”

“You should nap after the class, honestly. You’re not gonna make progress if you keep forcing yourself and I’m talking from experience here” Chan remembered his first year in Physics and how he ended up quitting after finding himself stuck on a slump.

“I’m not gonna say that you’re right because it would boost your ego but maybe it isn’t a bad idea” Changbin yawned. “I thought I wouldn’t see you today, but I was thinking about you, so I wrote you this” and stuck a note from his notebook on Chan’s forehead.

“ _Do you like Star Wars? Because YODA one for me_ ” Chan snorted, ungracefully. “This one was lame as fuck, but yes, I do like Star Wars.”

“Hey that’s not lame, at least I tried. Could you do any better?” Changbin pouted at him, dramatic and exaggerating it.

“Oh well. Let me say then that this book is not the only thing I’m checking out” Chan did fingerguns at him, successfully making him laugh a little. “You look cute with those glasses”

“Thanks, I need them to see” Changbin returned the fingerguns while Chris rolled his eyes at him. “Yeh, I’m annoying, I know. I usually wear lenses, but my eyes were fried from the laptop. And my brain is fried from the laptop. And I crave death”

“Well, I hope you can go home and rest after class” Chan patted his back and walked towards the door. “I must go, but again, don’t burn yourself and tell me how it goes!”

“Thanks, mate, I’ll keep you updated” Changbin replied. “Oi, wait, your coffee!”

“I never drink coffee” Chan winked at him and exited the door, a satisfied smile playing on his lips. Changbin blinked fast, staring at the coffee, and then a soft smile started spreading on his face. He took the paper cup in his hands and cracked the lid open a little, smelling the soft cinnamon.

Later, while Changbin was supposed to be in class, Chan received a message. It was the coffee cup scribbled with “I miss you a latte”, to which he answered with a picture of the soup he was cooking and “I miso you so much”.

“Why are you snickering at your phone?” Felix asked, entering the kitchen back from class and giving Chan a hug. “Is it Changbin?”

“Yeh, he is cute” Chan answered, placing the soup on the table, and setting the napkins and everything to eat.

“I noticed, and you’re whipped” Felix stated, matter-of-factly. “Minho and Hyunjin mentioned a Changbin earlier, it’s not a common name so it could be him”

“Most probably, he looks like the kind of person that’s popular, he is very friendly” Chan explained, while eating the soup. “And I am not whipped, we’re just having a good time sending memes and puns to each other.”

“But you like him”

“Maybe? I don’t know, I like spending time in his company, and I’d like to know him better, yes” Chan explained himself, feeling a blush creep up from the back of his neck.

“I guess you could meet outside the faculty and so, to get to know each other better. But for the way you’re smiling at your phone…”

“Shut upppp. I’m gonna go to the library later at night so if you wanna bring Seungmin or Jeongin or whoever feel free, I’ll come back late.”

“Okay, then go nap for a while. I’m gonna wash the dishes but I’ll be done quick, so I won’t make much noise” Felix motioned to the plates and got up to clean up.

“Thank you, Lixie!”

“Try not to fuck up your sleep schedule very much, okay?” Felix ruffled Chan’s hair and sent him out of the kitchen.

19:35

Bang Chan

Oi, you alive?

19:40

Changbin

Regrettably

19:41

Bang Chan

Are you home resting?

19:42

Changbin

I took a nap home but I’m back at the library. Anxiety doesn’t let me rest

19:45

Bang Chan

Been there, done that.

I’m heading out to the library, see you in a while

19:46

Changbin

Looking forward to it 😉

Changbin went to the vending machines in the hall and scratching his head sent a message to his friend’s groupchat. “Weren’t any of you friends with Bang Chan’s roommate? Do you know per chance which energizer does he like?” Unsurprisingly, Minho was the first one to answer with a screenshot of the conversation with Felix.

19:49

Lino

Changbin wants to know Chan’s energizer of choice for unknown reasons probably related to awkward flirting

19:49

Lixie

L m a o

He likes Monster, the blue one is his favorite but any of them does the work

They’re cute

19:50

Lino

Thankssss~~, keep you updated

Changbin sent a string of eyeroll emojis as well as a thankful reply, trying not to read much into the fact that Chan’s roommate might think he was trying to flirt with Chan… which was the truth, but still. Awkward.

Changbin got back to his seat at the library trying to think of a pun or pick up line, but unfortunately his brain was too fried to function. Not more than five minutes later, Chan entered the door, looking around to see Changbin waving at him.

“You look so cute I want to put you in my pocket” Chan smiled at him, sitting just on his left like he did in the classes.

“I know I’m tiny, but I doubt I fit. Unfortunately, your shirt pocket looks comfy” Changbin pouted, a blush creeping onto his cheeks for being called “cute”.

“It is, and it can fit many things, look” Chan stated, cringing internally when he retrieved a note with a little ghost that said “Boo! You’re bootiful!”

“Goddamnit” Changbin said into a fit of laughter. “You came prepared and here I am, not being able to think of a goddamn line, so take, this is for you”

“Wait, what? You didn’t need to! And that’s my favorite, how did you know?” Chan looked at the _Monster_ and then at Changbin, puzzled.

“I might or might not lost my dignity asking my friends to ask your roommate. Minho answered at the moment” Changbin explained, embarrassed at the reaction.

“Aaah that makes sense. Felix is always giving me shit for drinking this stuff but hey, need to be functioning so thank you so much, you’re lovely” Chan smiled so hard at him that his eyes turned into crescent moons and Changbin could swore he had never seen something so adorable. “So, you’re friends with Minho? And probably Hyunjin? We could do something together sometime”

“Would be nice, yes” Changbin yawned “Sorry I’m not very enthusiastic, I’m just tired as hell.”

“Don’t worry, babe. Again, been there, done that. Most part of the time it’s me who feels like I’ve became a zombie” Chan let the pet name slip without realizing but Changbin’s heart did a somersault

“You’re very kind, I really like that” Changbin smiled at him and then both of them slipped into comfortable silence while they tended to their own tasks.

It was already a bit past midnight and Chan could feel his mind drifting back to the comfortableness of his own bed. Changbin was kind of dozing off over his laptop again, so Chan was about to suggest packing up for the day when a guy with big eyes and puffy cheeks arrived at the library and went straight to their table.

“‘Sup!” he nodded at Chan and nudged Changbin with his elbow. “Hey Bin, came here to pick you up, you should really go home”.

“’m fine, just need two more pages” Changbin slurred, obviously not fine.

“No way, man. You’re going to go home right now, come on, pack up” He said, putting his phone down on the table and grabbing Changbin’s laptop and saving his work.

Changbin seemed to zone out on his friend’s phone case, which had a painted dandelion on it. He was silent for a whole minute before he asked.

“Bro why does nobody give me flowers?”

“Because it’s not your funeral?” The guy answered, blinking in confusion.

“It will be yours if you don’t shut the fuck up. I mean, when I was dating that girl in high school, I gave her a couple of flowers and she giggled so much, and she was so happy. But then when a couple of years ago I was dating that Kim guy he never bought me flowers and when I did it for him, he was just like ‘oh, okay’. It sounds stupid but I want to be given flowers someday. Even just platonically, no feelings involved. Is it too much to ask, Ji?”

“Okay first I think you need to go to sleep, you’re rambling a lot and I can’t follow your thoughts that much. Second, that Kim guy was an asshole, that’s why he didn’t appreciate neither the flowers nor you and you deserve so much better” Chan heard the guy named “Ji” reassuring his friend.

Jisung made a mental note to tell the guys to get Changbin some flowers for his upcoming birthday.

“Easy to say that when you’re happy and lovey-dovey with your boyfriend who, by the way, hasn’t reacted to my meme, I’ve been betrayed, Jisung” Changbin pouted at him, barely opening his eyes.

“Hasn’t reacted because it’s past midnight and he is asleep because he has classes at nine, bro” Jisung patted his back, affectionately. “Also, please, go to sleep. Let’s go, I’ll walk you home.” He got up and started packing his stuff, trying to budge Changbin into getting up.

“You don’t need to. I’m perfectly capable of walking myself home” Changbin pouted, dragging his books over the table to stuff them into his backpack. “I just want some flowers, man, purple, pink, tiny, wild or from a flower shop, I don’t care. Just want some flowers” he mumbled, mostly to himself.

When they finished packing their stuff, Changbin looked back at Chan, still typing on his laptop, and weakly waved his hand at him to say goodbye. Jisung turned back and smiled politely at Chan.

“Goodnight, Changbin, I hope you can rest” Chan smiled softly at him. “And thanks for taking care of him, would miss him if he ended up falling down the stairs or something”

“Good to know” Jisung snorted. “This tiny gremlin makes himself loveable, don’t know why. My name is Jisung, by the way, nice to meet you and see you around.”

“I’m Chris, nice to meet you, go back safe!”

Soon after Chan went home too since he needed to rest (and also a shower). He tried his best not to make much noise so he wouldn’t wake up Felix, already asleep in his room. When he finally got into bed it was already past 1:30 and when he put the alarm for next morning at 9 (and internally winced) saw a text from Changbin.

1:16

Changbin

Thanks for taking care of me today in the library, sorry I was as fun as a brick, I’ll make up for it tomorrow

I hope you sleep well~

1:35

Bang Chan

You don’t need to 🍏logize, you’re fine, but looking forward to seeing you tomorrow

Sleep well, ‘Bin

With that, his mind slowly drifted into unconsciousness (“at like 3 in the morning because haha, sleeping problems, so funny”) thinking about flowers, cottage core, theoretical and Changbin looking soft with glasses on.

When he woke up next day with the alarm blaring into his eardrums, his brain decided to remind him how soft Changbin sounded saying “ _I thought I wouldn’t see you today and I was thinking about you_ ”. He checked his messages and saw nothing new from Changbin, so he hoped he was still asleep, since he knew he had more classes during the day. While he walked to his own lecture, a plan started harboring on the back of his mind. He checked onto his browser for close flower shops and he found one a couple of streets behind his own that looked promising, wooden entrance and painted in blue. _Flower (s)words_ , even the name sounded great to him. He decided to go in the afternoon, since they were open too, and texted Minho to pry information from him.

11:15

Bangchannie

I kinda need some help from you / your friends

11:18

Lino =^.^=

Is it related to Changbin?

11:20

Bangchannie

… … Yes

Do you know from when to when does he have classes this afternoon?

11:21

Lino =^.^=

This afternoon from 17 to 19

May I ask why are you asking? 😉

11:25

Bangchannie

Because I want to give him something and I can’t go to the fac at 19 because it’s game night with Lixie

^^

11:26

Lino =^.^=

Yeah I was going more on why are you so interested in Bin lately 😉

11:30

Bangchannie

If you are asking if I’m kind of having a crush on your friend, give it a thought. I am asking you to tell me when his classes are today so I can give him a tiny surprise and I’m embarrassed enough to be blushing in class because you’re questioning me. You tell me lmao I’m a mess

11:32

Lino =^.^=

You are but you are cute too

I’m sure he will like it, he’s having a rough week

Keep me updated, bitch~

11:45

Bangchannie

Will do, wish me luck l m a o

So, in the afternoon after having lunch and prepared homework, Chan found himself pacing to the flower shop he had searched online, _flower (s)words_ , which was not very different from the pictures. The front a beautiful light blue, flowers on the windows, a pretty wooden door and fairy lights. He entered the shop and a tingling happened over his head. The florist had hung a wind chime over the door to notice when customers entered, apparently, even if they were as silent as Chan. A young woman, a year or two older than him, appeared from between the flowers.

“Good afternoon, what may I do for you?” She smiled politely at him, with a hint of an accent. Chan was mesmerized by her hair, short and dyed in a lot of pretty colors at the same time.

“Hello…I…uh” He hesitated, not knowing how to ask for what he wanted. “I kinda wanted to give some flowers to…uh…a guy and…”

“S’okay, take your time” She smiled at him again, turning around to fix a strand of fairy lights and twirling it in between a morning glory that was adorning a wall.

“Sorry, I’ve never been to a flower shop” he scratched his nape, a bit embarrassed “Mom used to have some flowers in the balcony so…”

“That’s cool! I had a garden back at mom’s home but now I’m a fuckton miles away, so I started this tiny business. So… do you know what kind of flowers that guy likes? Or his favorite color?”

“Unfortunately, not really. Long story but I kinda caught that he never received flowers and he would gladly receive any kind of and honestly, he deserves all of them and I don’t know. I just wanted to have a detail with him, I guess?” Chan drifted off, his idea sounding a bit ridiculous now that he voiced it.

“That’s super nice! I usually gave my classmates flowers when I noticed they were feeling down or just to surprise them! It’s a pity that not very much people gift flowers nowadays, except on especial occasions” She pouted, scratching some scribbles in a notebook.

“Bad for your business, I assume” Chan joked.

“Indeed, that’s why I have two jobs. I’m actually a translator, graduated, hence the name of the shop, and the pun is because I’m lame as hell” She replied, still smiling at him. “So, let’s get down to business. Bouquet? Corsage? Just a bunch of random flowers?”

“A bunch of random flowers sounds quite appropriate, actually? Something aesthetically pleasing I guess? Sorry I’m bad at this”

“Again, you don’t need to be sorry. Okay, so I’ll get a color scheme, how does pink-purple-blue sound to you?” She inquired, making notes in her notebook.

“Bisexual as hell, I love it” Chan snickered “I don’t know shit about the meanings of the flowers or anything so…”

“Don’t worry, nowadays nobody does unless you’re writing about the Victorian era, a fic writer or just very much into flowers. Not even I know about them, just a few but that’s because I’m a huge nerd”

She talked, going to the back of the shop, where she probably kept the flowers refrigerated so they wouldn’t rot. Chan heard the snipping of the scissors, a couple of “fuck, shit” and she came back with a wicker basket full of flowers Chan didn’t recognize.

“So, I’m gonna put them together and tie them with a snippet of burlap and a fine rope so it’s less formal and more casual, sounds nice?” she inquired, working on cutting the stems of the flowers to make them the same length.

“Perfect, actually. Which flowers are that? I don’t recognize most of them, my mom would be so disappointed” He joked.

“These ones” she said, pointing at the pink fluffy ones “are carnations. The two bigger ones, light blue, hydrangeas. Purple are sweet rocket and Italian aster. The other pink ones are astilbe. Is this okay for you?”

“It’s so pretty I think I’m gonna cry” Chan honestly answered, the “bouquet” being so soft like an early sunrise.

“Oh wait!” She ran behind the shop again and before Chan had registered what happened she was back with a single stem on her (tiny) hand. “I forgot to include alstroemeria. It’s one of the few flowers I actually know the meaning, and it’s devotion and everlasting friendship which I think it usually suits in almost any bouquet, what do you think?”

“I can only say ‘wow’. It’s like you took the vague idea I had in my mind and materialized it right in front of my eyes” Chan chuckled, impressed. He hoped Changbin would like it as much as he did.

“Glad to hear I deliver” she winked at him, grabbing some burlap from under a couple of very heavy books and tying up everything together. She went to the window and plucked a couple of leaves from plants Chan didn’t recognize. “Even if it’s not a bouquet it feels weird without a bit of greenery” She explained, and Chan nodded in understanding.

She handed the flowers to Chan, who picked them carefully not wanting to ruin any of it until he had seen Changbin.

“Would you want anything else?” she asked.

“Nope, this already exceeds my expectations” Chan smiled brightly, making a mental note to stop by the shop again sometime.

“Sweet. If you’re not gonna deliver them soon to your crush you should put the stems in water, by the way” she pointed out, cleaning the counter from the burlap scraps. Chan blushed at her words and she pretended not to notice it.

“I’m going to deliver them right away, but…will they resist two hours in a classroom?” Chan asked, a little worried they might fade a little.

“Unless they are in the scorching sun, they will be fine, don’t worry. I speak from experience” She chuckled. “It was funny seeing some of my friends, tall, intimidating and rolling blunts with a flower behind their ears the whole day. I miss it”

“That sounds like a good aesthetic” Chan agreed. “How much do I owe you?”

“12 bucks, here’s your receipt, sweetie” She finished writing it with… “ _is that a glass dipping pen??”_. She looked at him, saw his face and chuckled again. “I would DIE for the aesthetic”

“I think that’s awesome!” Chan paid and bid the girl many thanks and a warm goodbye after she wished him luck with his crush.

He picked up the pace and arrived at the faculty in record time, 10 minutes before 17:00, looking around like an owl so he could spot Changbin, with zero results.

“Ey, Chris, you’re looking for somebody?” a guy with a blue mop of hair asked and Chan had to do a double take to notice it was Hongjoong, who he had shared a class the past year.

“Eyyy, didn’t recognize you with the new hair, so pretty!” Chan answered and Hongjoong’s chest rose with pride (he dyed his hair by himself). “I was actually looking for Changbin, do you know him?”

“Ah yes, Wooyoung’s friend, they’re headed to A32 now” he helpfully answered.

“Thanks bro, gotta go but see you around” Chan patted his back and quickly climbed the stairs, frantically looking for Changbin before his class started. He noticed him, leaning against the wall talking to the other guy who he assumed was Wooyoung and he could see the moment Changbin spotted him from the smile that spread in his face, which he was sure to be reciprocating.

“Chan! What are you doing here? You don’t have class; I was about to start spamming you again!” He animatedly greeted him. “This is Wooyoung. Wooyoung, this is Chan”

“Nice to meet you, dude. Changbin can’t literally shut up about you” Wooyoung winked. _“This little shit”_. “I’m gonna get us a couple of seats, bro” and he entered the class.

“Hey! I wanted to check on you since yesterday you were tired, and…” he trailed off, getting the flowers from behind his back. “I wanted to give you this because you’re right, you deserve flowers”

“I… Chan…I” Changbin blinked very fast, completely unable to form a coherent sentence. “Thank you so much oh my god this is like a tiny galaxy of flowers oh my god sorry I’m rambling again, you’re amazing!”

“It’s nothing” Chan said, embarrassed, a blush creeping up his neck and face.

“You can’t say it’s nothing when it’s literally the most precious thing somebody has done for me, like, come on, you’re so thoughtful!” Changbin exclaimed, pulling Chan into a tight one-arm hug, careful to not crush the flowers. Chan inhaled Changbin’s scent, soft shampoo and notes of cinnamon, probably of the ungodly amount of coffees he had consumed. Being a little taller than him, Changbin’s forehead was at the perfect spot for him to kiss, but he refrained from doing so, not wanting to cross any boundaries.

“You know you give like the bestest hugs, right?” Changbin asked, reluctantly peeling away from him, seeing the professor entering the classroom.

“This is nothing, next time when I’m not afraid of crushing the flowers I’ll show you what a good hug is” Chan chuckled, _hoping_ there would be a next time.

“I’ll hold on to you for that” Changbin smiled at him. “I’m sorry I have to go, class is starting. Thank you so much, Channie, you’re the best”

“Again, it’s nothing, Binnie. I hope you can rest later; you still have tomorrow for the project, don’t stress out too much, okay?” Chan asked in concern.

“Can’t make any promises, but I’ll try. See you soon, Channie” Changbin smiled at him and entered the class, closing the door behind him and finding the empty seat next to Wooyoung who was staring at him with a cocky smirk plastered on his face.

“So…” He started but was cut off by Changbin

“Any single word about this and I’ll use your body as a bench press, bitch” He threatened, but Wooyoung only snickered under his breath.

18:02

Binnie

All those flowers in front of me and still you’re the prettiest eyyy😉

I’m so happy a a a aaaa I’m a mess sorry

But really thank you so much they’re gorgeous

18:05

Channie

You’re gorgeous too 😉

It’s nooothingggg I was listening to you rambling to Jisung about flowers and honestly? You were right, people should give you flowers more often

18:10

Binnie

The professor was just checking our progress and said the flowers were so pretty and some people turned to me and I’m blushing and wooyoung is laughing at me like a bitch

18:20

Channie

Try to end the class without killing anyone, shall we?

18:30

Binnie

Can’t promise anything

Text you tonight, have fun with Lix!

“So” Felix asked over the sound of both their laptops playing Apex Legends. “What was the secret that you needed to know Changbin’s classes for?”

“Shit!” Chan lost concentration and missed a shot with his main. “Wait how do you know that?”

“Groupchat” Felix curtly replied, concentrated in the game “You really think I wouldn’t know?” He shot down a player from the other squad and his character said “Don’t confuse my kindness for weakness”.

“Fair enough” Chan laughed, shooting down an opponent who was playing with Caustic. “ _I'm so sorry to make you wait. I meant to beat you much faster.”_ Mirage’s voiceline made him crack a smile.

“Fuck yes! We won!” Felix laughed, high-fiving Chan on the sofa. “So tell, what was the stitch?”

“I wanted to give him some flowers, that’s all” Chan admitted, trying not to look very embarrassed.

“Oh, so that’s why Jisung was saying that you were observant” He checked his phone “And that you were ‘a keeper’ heh”

“So why are you guys so invested in this?” Chan asked, preparing for another round, snapping a picture of his last win at Changbin.

“You are a great pair…of dorks” Felix laughed at him, no bite, and hit him with a pillow.

“I know, I know” Chan admitted, eyes focusing back on his laptop, Mirage dancing and letting Felix chose the jump location.

“You like him, right?”

“Yes” Chan smiled to himself.

“Good” Felix smiled sweetly at him. _I really hope he can find a bit of shared happiness with this._

When they finished their Apex session and he finally got into bed, he opened Changbin’s chat and found a picture of what it seemed to be his window with the flowers put on a vase and a notebook with _his_ pick-up lines pasted on it sitting by the windowsill.

23:32

Binnie

Picture

The highlight of my room? I say yes

23:40

Channie

Don’t do this to me at this hour…

I’m too soft 😭

23:41

Binnie

Jokes on you, you’re always soft

Me too but don’t tell, I have a reputation to maintain

23:42

Channie

Let’s keep it our secret then, okay? 😉

23:43

Binnie

I like too much how that sounds…

I’m gonna crash, tomorrow I have to finish the project, so I’ll be living at the library ☹

23:45

Channie

Don’t!! Overwork!! Yourself!!

I’ll visit you after theoretical, sounds good?

23:48

Binnie

That might be the only thing cheering me up, but ofc I’d never tell you that, I cannot seem too soft, can i?

23:50

Channie

You’re a🚪a🍜

23:52

Binnie

A…door…a…ramen?

WAIT

ADOORABOWL oh my fucking god I hate you so much right now

23:55

Channie

Heh. Heheheheh

Sleep well, binnie🌠

23:56

Binnie

Sleep well, channie✨

If Chan spent next day texting Changbin on and off, smiling at his phone and being teased by Felix is a secret, but he felt almost happy for once to go to Theoretical. _Well, not actually for going to class but for finishing it_. According to the last string of messages he received during the first period of the class, Changbin was almost done, stuck with the conclusions and probably at the verge of a mental breakdown. _Ah, college years, the best of your life_. He started spamming him with pictures of cute animals to distract him, for his seatmate’s amusement, who must have been bored of his mind and was looking at Chan’s laptop with a smile. Not even a minute after the professor dismissed the class, Chan was already hurrying down the corridors in the library’s direction. Changbin was at his usual place in the library looking at Chan’s animal pics when he received a message from Wooyoung, a blurry picture of what appeared to be Chan almost sprinting down the corridors with the caption “look at ur bf running like a headless chicken lol”. He rolled his eyes but less than a minute later Chan was plopping on a chair next to him, with deep breaths from the hurry.

“You know you didn’t need to run, right?” Changbin joked “I’m not going anywhere until it’s finished”

“Which is going to be soon, I’m sure. And I didn’t run…I just walk very fast” Chan winked at him, obviously lying.

“Wooyoung’s blurry picture of you sprinting down the corridors says otherwise, tho” Changbin teased him, showing him the picture (being careful to hide the caption just in case).

“Fuck, there are spies everywhere, huh?” Chan nudged him with his elbow, making him chuckle. “So, tell me, how are you going?”

“I was completely stuck with the conclusion, so your cute pictures were a good distraction, and now I was typing again. I have eighteen pages plus references”

“That’s a lot of work! Didn’t you say the minimum was ten pages?” Chan was amazed at Changbin’s dedication.

“Yeh” Changbin admitted, suddenly typing like crazy, as if he were scared the words would be drifting away from his mind. “But I was very interested in the topic, so I wanted to do a good job”

Chan watched silently while he typed, not wanting to break his concentration until he finally finished and let out a loud sigh of relief.

“I can’t believe it! It’s done! And so am I, I’m gonna email it right now” Changbin stated with a huge grin plastered on his face. Chan wanted nothing more than to kiss him silly but once again refrained to do so. _Why do his lips look so plush all the time?_

“You can finally go home and relax, right?” Chan asked worried, while Changbin packed up his stuff. When he got up, he must have felt dizzy because he saw his steps faltering so Chan promptly grabbed him and pulled him against his body to make him stable.

“Y..yeah, I should do that” Changbin’s heart was beating out of his ribcage feeling himself pressed against Chan’s body, and it was doing nothing to help with his dizziness. “thanks for holding me, don’t worry, I can walk myself”

“I **_do_** worry, because I care about you. There’s no way I’m letting you go home alone like this” Chan opened the door for him and grabbed Changbin by his arm.

“I am fine, don’t worry, I’ll be okay” Changbin reluctantly tried to walk alone, Chan refusing again.

“I’m begging you, please, let me walk you home. I would be so worried letting you go like this; you almost fell in the library!” Chan pouted and did his famous puppy eyes, copied from Seungmin but shhhh.

“Okay, okay!” Changbin was completely melted by Chan’s cute antics “I’ll let you walk me home if you let me pick you up tomorrow to do something, if you want”

“That sounds awesome! I’d really love to do something with you” Chan smiled so brightly Changbin swore it could light up a room. “But not too soon in the morning, you need to sleep well”

“Yeeeeeeees, don’t worry too much, your hair is gonna end up white” Changbin teased him, walking side by side.

“I already had it white two years ago, before I came here” Chan laughed “I had a lot of different hair colors, to be honest”

“I am gonna need you to show me all the pics of your hairstyles, for science purposes” Changbin winked at him. “I wanted to dye mine gray, but it came out blueish instead but oh well, it’s not too bad, right?”

“What do you mean ‘too bad’? you look super handsome!” Chan said. “Plus, gray is really difficult to maintain, I had it for a month or so? Don’t remember”

“How many colors have you had in the past…I don’t know, three years?” Changbin asked curiously, leading him on the way home.

“Eehh… I don’t know, I’d have to track my Instagram posts, stories, my camera roll, probably too many” Chan laughed, a bit embarrassed.

“And how is your hair still alive after that?” Changbin asked, puzzled. He wasn’t sure his hair would survive that many bleachings.

“I guess I just have strong hair” Chan shrugged. “By the way, the girl from the flower shop had a lot of pastel colors in her hair too, she looked like a rainbow”

“So cute! So, it’s like Hongjoong but every one of his hairstyles at the same time?” Changbin laughed.

“Basically, and a bit softer. Hongjoong’s cherry red was so bright I had to look away the first time I saw him in the sun” Chan laughed brightly.

Talking animatedly along the way, about their respective friends, missing their families, everything in general, they ended up reaching Changbin’s apartment.

“So… see you tomorrow?” Changbin asked hesitantly, even though Chan had already confirmed.

“Of course, text me whenever I have to be ready” Chan smiled at him and his eyes again turned into his signature crescent moons.

“Yesterday you mentioned that you’ll give me a real hug when I had no flowers on me. I don’t see any flowers, you know” Changbin teased him a little, nudging him with his elbow.

“Oh, I didn’t realize” Chan faked surprise and looked left and right “yeah, no flowers on sight, we’re safe now” he chuckled and hugged Changbin tightly against his body. Changbin let his arms drape over Chan’s wide shoulders and pressed his face against his collarbones and muttered a soft “I like you”.

“Did you say something, binnie?” Chan whispered, lips ghosting over Changbin’s hair due to the small size difference. He had heard him muttering something, but he didn’t catch up what.

“You’re warm” Changbin peeled himself away from Chan and smiled at him “and you give the bestest hugs, indeed”.

“I’d love to keep hugging you but you need some rest, ‘Bin” Chan fixed Changbin’s hair away from his eyes in a soft gesture that might have given Changbin a heart attack if he wasn’t so exhausted.

“You’re right, unfortunately” Changbin yawned and covered his face with his sweater paws, making Chan coo at him. “Don’t do that, I have a reputation to maintain”

“But you said we could admit being soft between each other, right?” Chan snickered. “Sleep well, binnie”

“I will, but text me when you get home, I want to know that you’re safe” Changbin asked him, opening the entrance door.

“Will do, now go! You’ll fall asleep on the elevator!” Changbin just stuck his tongue out at him and disappeared in the building. Chan waited half a minute before sighing contently to himself and putting on his earphones and pacing back home. When he arrived he texted Changbin a selfie of him opening the door and a “arrived safe, sleep well”, to which Changbin answered with a string of hearts (Chan didn’t want to read much into that), a “cute” and he was typing for a long time to which Chan concluded he had fallen asleep on his phone. _And he is the one calling me cute, huh_.

10:15

Binnie

Fuuuck I fell asleep yesterday I wanted to tell you goodnight but lmao I collapsed

Good morning then! Are u awake?

10:20

Channie

G’day!

Yuh I’m up. Did you sleep well?

10:21

Binnie

I did, thanks for walking me home, you’re a sweetheart~

Meet me at 11 in front of the faculty?

10:23

Channie

Ofc

See u soon ♥

10:25

Binnie

See u♥

Five minutes before the hour, Chan was already there with his hair styled, eyeliner and teased by Felix for being nervous. He was spotted by Jisung and Minho, who were walking down the streets sipping coffee and holding hands. _These happy fuckers_.

“Morning, lovebirds” Chan tipped his imaginary hat at them, and Minho rolled his eyes at him.

“Morning, old man that is trying to flirt with my boyfriend’s best friend” Minho retorted, making Jisung snort on his right. “What are you doing here? You don’t have classes, do you?”

“No, actually…” Chan started but was cut off by Jisung.

“Actually Changbin is going to pick him up for something so maybe we should get going, babe” He gently nudged Minho with his elbow “Changbin was so excited this morning he could barely type but I didn’t tell you anything, okay? We’ll be going!!”

“Nooo! I wanted to see Chan being embarrassing!” Minho pouted and Jisung almost gave in. Almost.

Before they could walk away, the sound of a motorbike approaching startled them. The biker stopped next to them and Jisung curiously eyed Chan to see his reaction when the biker took of his helmet.

“Morning, losers” Changbin graciously hopped of his bike and highfived them “and good morning, Channie” he briefly hugged him, for both Minho and Jisung’s rejoice.

“Morning, Binnie” Chan’s heart was doing weird backflips in his chest from seeing Changbin _driving a motorbike_ , and also with leather pants? Completely illegal, if you ask him. “Didn’t know you had a bike”

“I have it since the end of high school, since I live far I usually bike when it’s sunny. If it’s raining, I take the bus” Changbin explained. “What are you both doing here, by the way?”

“Don’t worry, we won’t stay for your date” Jisung winked at him and Changbin punched him (softly). “We were just around and spotted Chan, and Minho wanted to embarrass him”

“You know your boyfriend is actually the spawn of Satan, right?” Chan asked Jisung, mocking seriousness.

“So, anyways, let’s ignore these meddling little shits” Changbin made a show of turning his back against them and staring at Chan’s eyes “do you want to come to my place? I have the Switch and Mario Kart”

“That sounds awesome, but I totally suck” Chan pouted.

“Oh! he does, but in more ways than one, you know” Minho cheekily grinned at him, making Chan groan in annoyance.

“I’m gonna tell Felix to ban you from his cookies”

“He won’t because he loves me” Minho flipped him off “Anyways, both of you have fun, see ya, losers” Jisung also waved goodbye at them and they left happily.

“So…ignoring what Min implied, do you actually suck at videogames?” Changbin asked a bit worried “because if you don’t like them, we can do something else”

“Nah don’t worry, but you’ll need a lot of patience with me. I’m only good at Apex and maybe Zelda? But Mario Kart oof” Chan explained, eyes unconsciously trailing up and down Changbin’s legs when he went back to his bike.

“Don’t worry, I have all the time in the world for you to catch up” Changbin smiled sweetly, handing him the spare helmet. “Do you want a ride?”

“Wouldn’t say no, coming from you” Chan winked at him and secured the helmet on his head, trying not to read too much into the double meaning of Changbin’s words.

“Then hold on tight, spider monkey” Changbin said, hopping on his bike and signaling Chan to follow him.

“Did you just reference Twilight at me?” Chan chuckled, hopping on the bike a little less graciously than Changbin, but oh well, lack of practice.

“It’s a classic for our generation, come on” Changbin unabashedly laughed, starting the bike. “You can hold on tighter, you won’t hurt me. I’ll go slow, don’t worry”

Chan listened to Changbin’s words and secured his arms around his waist, pressing his body against his back, which make him blush hard, so he was thankful for the helmet. True to his words, Changbin was always driving under the speed limit. In fact, even though he was always careful when driving, today was paying even more attention because Chan’s presence was distracting to say the least and he didn’t want to have an accident. Of course, they arrived at Changbin’s apartment safe and sound, Changbin all gentlemanly helping Chan jump out of the bike and taking the helmet out for him. Changbin saw his breath falter the moment he swiped the helmet off Chan’s head and his hair came out disheveled and he blinked for the change of lightning ( _honestly Chan with eyeshadow? Completely illegal and dangerous for Changbin’s heart_ ). He was so close he could count his eyelashes and the urge, the need to reach for a kiss was taking over his body. He blinked very fast and got out of his almost trance, fixing Chan’s hair back to normal again and making him smile.

“I told you I was TERRIBLE at this” Chan laughed embarrassed, taking a sip of his cherry coke.

“But, like, how?” Changbin stared at him mouth open, unbelieving “you can win rounds in apex but then you end up driving THE OTHER WAY AROUND in Mario Kart? Explain!”

“I don’t know?!” Chan pouted at him, making Changbin laugh and have intrusive thoughts of biting Chan’s puffy lower lip. _Go away, not the moment_.

“Unbelievable, really” Changbin shook his head “you’ll have to teach me how to Apex though, I’m horrible at shooters”

“Consider it done, at least I’ll be able to tease you when you miss the landing and fall down a cliff” Chan teased, momentarily startled by the doorbell.

“Food is here! I’ll get it.” He threw the remote on Chan’s lap “open youtube and play some music if you want!!”

Chan hesitated on what to play, since he didn’t actually know what Changbin’s tastes were. His main page was full of Mario and Zelda recommendations, as well as some hip-hop tracks and emo songs, so he figured that playing Fall out Boy wouldn’t be very out of place. Changbin came back nodding his head in approval and set the food on the table, for sharing. While eating, they were alternately choosing songs for listening and giving their approval or dislike. (Chan almost fell on the floor laughing when Changbin decided to play something called “Norwegian Reggaeton”).

_Do I wanna know, if this feeling goes both ways_ … Chan was chastising himself for choosing this song, since the lyrics were hitting a little close home. Maybe it was his imagination but Changbin’s gaze was lingering on him a little too much. He hoped it was not for having ketchup on his face, so he cleaned up. _No ketchup, good_.

 _I’m sorry to interrupt it’s just I’m constantly on the cusp of tryiiiiing to kiss you, I don’t know if you feel the same as I do. But we could be together, if you wanted to_ … He wasn't imagining it this time. Changbin's gaze lingered on him a moment too long, as if he were questioning the same as him. The last chords of the song vanished, and the moment dissolved with the last notes, Chan clearing his throat awkwardly and Changbin blinking very fast. Inadvertently, Changbin took Chan's glass of cherry coke instead of his vanilla one, and his eyebrows arched comically in surprise at the unexpected taste.

“Woops, sorry, indirect kiss” Changbin apologized, reaching for his own. Then he realized he had said that out loud, since his brain to mouth filter seemed to be out of commission. “God, strike me down already…”

Chan started laughing uncontrollably at Changbin’s cute distress and reached out for him, pulling him into a tight hug.

“Don’t laugh at meee, I feel so dumb” Changbin complained, lips ghosting Chan’s collarbone and making him shudder.

“I’m not laughing at you, I’m laughing because you’re so adorable and I like you so much that my heart is melting and I feel like I’m floating, if that makes sense” Chan stumbled upon his words, heart racing in his ribcage.

“Oh!” Changbin exclaimed, pulling off Chan’s embrace just enough to look directly at him. His eyes were sparkling with joy, as if he had just witnessed the discovery of Atlantis, but he was only looking at Chan. “I… _wow_ ” he hid again into Chan’s chest and audibly squealed, before promptly looking up at him again “I like you too, if it wasn’t obvious already from, well… this meltdown, and such”

They stayed like that for a while, Chan’s left arm around Changbin’s waist and right arm over his head, playing with his hair and tracing over his undercut. Changbin was so still he could even be asleep, until he tried to move his arm to place himself in a more comfortable position and it cracked loudly, startling the two of them.

“Sorry for breaking the moment” He apologized, stretching himself into a more anatomically appropriate position.

“Better breaking the moment than breaking your joints” Chan bopped his nose, giggling like a fool. He reached for the glass of coke and, of course, being dumb took the vanilla one and grimaced at the taste.

“Woo, indirect kiss” he winked at Changbin, who groaned in defeat.

“Are you gonna remind me this forever?” He rolled his eyes at him, changing the glasses on the table.

“Nah, just until I find something better to tease you for” And that’s how he got hit by a pillow he didn’t saw coming. “Auch, right in the face”

“Yeah, _direct kiss_ ” Changbin smirked smugly at him.

“I’d rather directly kiss you, tho” Chan nonchalantly said, turning his face to the side so Changbin wouldn’t see him blush. “If you’d like, obviously”

“If you kiss as sweet as you talk, for sure” Changbin raised his eyebrows at him, as an invitation to come closer. Chan propped himself up and leaned into Changbin’s personal space.

“Why don’t you try and find out, then?” He lowered his voice, almost a whisper, nose aligned with Changbin’s and lips glistening, parted in anticipation.

“Cheeky.” Changbin smirked and pulled him down, making Chan fall on top of him; with his index finger under Chan’s chin he lifted his face until they were on the same level and with sparkly eyes placed a sweet kiss on Chan’s lips. Not even a millisecond after pulling back Chan’s lips found home on his again, making him feel like he was being held upside down and his brain was spinning around like a hamster on a wheel. He felt like he had been swimming for a long time and he suddenly stopped and let the current lull him from side to side. Chan’s embrace on his back was pulling him tightly into a spiraling warmth of fuzziness. He pulled back, for reasons related to _breathing_ and the sight in front of him almost made his heart explode. Chan’s pupils dilated, lips shiny and glistening, cheeks reddened from the kisses and Changbin’s warmth, eyes darting from Changbin’s eyes to his lips while trying to catch his breath… if Changbin had to choose a word to define the moment it would probably be _ethereal_ but instead of that he chose to tackle Chan down and placing himself over him to kiss him again.

“S…sorry for asking now but…this is not a one-time thing, right?” Changbin couldn’t help but ask for reassurance.

“No, definitely not” Chan smiled sweetly at him “do you think I’ll be able to let you go? I’ll be with you as long as you’ll have me”

“A long time, then” Changbin sighed contently. “Maybe I was right when I said you were a keeper” _Give your heart and soul to charity, cause the rest of you, the best of you, honey belongs to me_.

“So, will you _keep_ me waiting” he started, making Changbin eyeroll at him “or will you kiss me again?” He asked, pulling Changbin down as he had done with him before, hands travelling to his back, caressing him up and down.

_Ain’t it exciting you, the rumble where you lay? Ain’t you my baby? Ain’t you my…baby?_

“Difficult to resist when you ask so nicely” was Changbin’s last sentence before he dived again into Chan’s lips. _Nothing fucks with my baby, nothing can get a look in on my baby, nothing fucks with my baby, nothing, nothing, nothing. Nothing_.

“Look who is the gym rat now, huh?” Changbin teased, tracing Chan’s abs with his fingertips, t-shirt on the way to be discarded.

“I’m pretty sure it’s still you” Chan retorted, gripping Changbin’s strong arms to help himself up for another heated kiss. _If I was born as a blackthorn tree, I’d wanna be felled by you, held by you, fuel the pyre of your enemies_.

“Wearing those pants should be considered illegal, you know?” Chan stated, trying hard to catch his breath, difficult when he had a shirtless Changbin in front of him unbuckling his belt.

“The look you shot me when you saw me was worth the hassle of taking these fuckers off” Changbin smirked at him, albeit flustered by Chan’s comment.

“Then, let me lend you a hand” _Ain't it warming you, the world gone up in flames? Ain't it the life you, your lighting of the blaze?_ _Ain't it a waste they'd watch the throwing of the shade?_ _Ain't you my baby, ain't you my babe?_

22:30

Binnie♥

Not to be soft but I kinda miss you here?

22:32

Channie♥

Not to be softer but could you drop by tomorrow? Felix wants to actually meet you and he has cookies!

22:35

Binnie♥

Deal, babe♥

Wednesday

Changbin was walking to class with Wooyoung, annoyed because he had to endure another 4 hours before he could rest, and it was such a sunny day it was a pity to spend it in a closed classroom. Maybe the professors should consider imparting some lessons outside but at least they let them open the windows. He was so immersed in his thoughts he didn’t notice his favorite boy power walking down the sidewalk in front of him.

“Hey babe, catch it!” Chan yelled, throwing a surprised Changbin a round fruit.

“Eeeh what?” he took the lime in his hand and looked at Chan in confusion.

“It’s a pick-up lime! I’ll pick you up for dinner after class” He winked at him and almost sprinted away, before Changbin could accurately throw the lime back at his face.

16:01

Binnie♥

Did you really carry a lime on your backpack the whole day so you could do this?

16:05

Channie♥

😉

16:06

Binnie♥

♥

**Author's Note:**

> aaaand that's it, sorry for your braincell loss and if you liked it kudos and comments are highly appreciated because i thrive on external praise, lots of love for y'all and take care ♥


End file.
